Sticking Together
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Tyler is the younger sister of TNA's Kazarian. She gets a contract for the WWE and makes quick friends with the young and troubled Danny and JoJo. They prove to be great friends and even better allies. Colab with HaphazardbyMikey!
1. Chapter 1

Three damn years at TNA and Three years at OVW. And not to sound like The Rock, but finally, finally I was here. Raw was in Arizona this week and I was dressed for the warm weather. I walked towards the entrance to the arena only to be stopped by some guy who clearly had consumed copious amounts of steroids. Dude was built like a tank!

"Pass!" Rude much?

"What no hello, how are ya? Psht jeez." I pulled the pass out of my pocket and shoved it in the guys face. He didn't do anything just moved to allow me through. Ass could have offered to carry my tote inside for me. Anyway now to find Ace.

The further down the corridor I got the more noise I could hear. The next thing I know I was on the floor staring up into the startled baby blues of one Kevin Kiley.

"Dude you wanna get off? Please and thank you's." I smiled. He backed up off sitting and staring as I used my hands to flip myself up on to my feet.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He smiled, but blushed as I stared at him amusedly and the sound of male laughter reached our ears. I held my hand out for him to get up. I could see Kofi and Matt (Evan Bourne) making their way towards us.

"No probs, names Tyler Gerdelman, Ty for short. So seen as you knocked me down you can carry that bag and show me to Ace's office." I grabbed my back pack and pointed to the tote on the floor.

"Err sure, sorry again." He grabbed up my bag and set off. As I trailed behind him I couldn't help but notice he had really nice ass. "Names Kevin by the way, in case you didn't know." He smiled over his shoulder. I of course knew who he was, but I was surprised he didn't know who I was or ask if I was related to Frankie Gerdelman better known to TNA fans as Kazarian. "And this is Mr Laurinaitis's room. I'll see you later Tyler." He passed me my bag, waved and left. I shook my head smiling to myself as I opened Ace's door and walked in.

"Yo!" I smiled to the man texting away on his phone. He looked up at me and glanced to his sidekick Otunga.

"Don't you have any manners? This is the Executive Vice Presidents of Talent Relations and The Interim General Manager of Raw's Office and…" I raised my eyebrow at Otunga.

"Oh shut up, I'm Tyler new Diva, just want to know when my first match is and who I'm against. Then I'll be on my way." Ace turned his full attention to me a stupid grin on his face.

"Well Ms Gerdelman, I'm sure the pleasure is all mine. Well David if you could escort her to the locker rooms that would be great. You're match is first and I'm afraid you'll have to lose this first match, but I predict big things in your future." His voice was already grating on me, I wasn't sure who was worse him or Karen Jarrett and her screechy voice. I walked out again with Otunga throwing my tote into his arms, he might as well make himself useful. Then we headed to the locker rooms. He dumped my bag on the floor and walked away. Guess he wasn't up for a chat.

It was time to change. I pulled on my black shorts and cropped top and then my boots before fastening on my kick pads that featured a skull with angel wings at either side. As I went to open the door to walk out it swung forward and two kids walked through, I recognised them straight away as JoJo and Danny, the youngest ever competitors in the WWE.

"Hey girls!" I smiled they both looked up at me as I stood a few inches above them and before they could reply I took off to the gorilla. I was excited as I waited for my music to play. I didn't expect anyone major for my first opponent, maybe Hawkins or someone like that. Just as my music hit and I turned to walk out I caught sight of JoJo and Danny again, I wonder what they want? Maybe they're checking me out as potential competition. I hit the ring with a minimal response not really being known did that for you. As I stood in the ring jumping from foot to foot, my jaw about hit the floor when Eve Torres music hit and out she trotted. What the fudge was going on? She was definitely not a guy. She got in and offered me her hand. I stared at her before I shook it, trying to grasp what was going on. I was offered a contract to fight in the Men's division with an option of fighting the Divas if I wanted. The ref rang for the bell and she immediately went at me with some well-placed kicks. As she ran at the ropes I was ready for her and hit her with a scoop slam. There was no way on god's green earth I would lose my first match to a freaking Diva! They liked there matches quick so this would be a quick match. As she stumbled into a standing position I jumped up and hit her with the Koji Clutch, she was straight back down and tapping. I was announced the winner and the crowd were great they loved it as they cheered me, I smirked oops guess I'm already on the shit list. I climbed out and virtually stalked back stage and straight into Otunga. Maybe he could tell me why I was in a match with a Diva instead of a superstar.

"What was that? You were supposed to lose that match, Mr Laurinaitis isn't happy."

"Mr Laurinaitis isn't happy." I mocked him. "I really don't care…" He was fuming I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears, but he suddenly fell quiet. I turned looking confused to see JoJo and Danny.

A/N: Ok new story with the ever lovely Mikey and JoJo and Danny (did I forget anyone?) How do you like it? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

I stood staring blankly at Otunga and the new girl, as I leaned up against a crate, listening in on the "private conversation". JoJo's breath tickling the little hairs on my neck from her spot seated atop the crate beside me.

"What was that? You were supposed to lose that match, Mr Laurinaitis isn't happy!"

"Mr Laurinaitis isn't happy." The girl growled out in a mocking town, "I really don't care…"

Damn, Otunga looks pissed. I like this girl.

David finally looks up, catching a glimpse of me and JoJo and he rolled his eyes. Well hello to you too.

"What do you two want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He snarled out. The new girl turned around, looking over at us, before glancing back at Otunga.

Jojo scoffed, "Calm your nerves, you duck. You act like we did something wrong."

"Which knowing the two of you, you did," He snapped.

"First of all, Davey-boy, you don't know us. And second of all, we haven't done anything," I say. Who on earth does he think he is to accuse me and my dear cousin of malcompartment?

"Yet. We haven't done anything wrong, yet," JoJo corrected. I don't even have to look up, I can hear the smirk on her face.

"No, not yet, not later, not tonight," He says starting to walk down the hall, the new girl's arm gripped in his hand," Mr Laurinaitis doesn't need trouble from the two of you, he has enough on his hands right now dealing with just, this," He says in a disgusted manner motioning to the girl. With that, she ripped her arm free of his grasp, and man, is she pissed!

"Shut up. Nobody gives a damn about your two cents. Now I don't care about Eve, or you, or Ace, for that matter. All I want to know is what the hell I was doing in that match! My contract states that-"

"Your contract states that Mr. Laurinaitis, or Ace, as you so disrespectfully referred to him as, is your boss, which means you do what he says, when he says it, for however long he says to. Got it?" Otunga spat, turning on his heel to face the girl.

She glared at him disgusted, looking ready to take him down a notch. Might I add that I am highly amused.

"So would that mean that he told you to go out to the ring, lose the few matches you ever have nowadays, starting as soon as you leave the factions that have been carrying your career, and do it until the day people forget about the fact that you ever even wrestled in WWE?" I ask smirking. Otunga glares over at me, and before I can get another word out, JoJo has joined the argument.

"Wait...Otunga wrestled?" She shrieked, shocked as she jumped down from her crate.

The new girl smirked, amused as David looked over the two of us disgusted. Otunga slowly switched his gaze back over to the girl.

~Danny~

"Look, just get to Mr. Laurinaitis' office, I'm sure he has something to say to you about your belligerence. And a word of advice," He stopped and glanced over at me and JoJo. We flashed him a smile.

"Don't mess with anyone. Everyone's worn thin from having to put up with those two and I highly doubt they'll have the tolerance for you, Tyler."

I rolled my eyes. Really? That's rumour starting. Is he not part of that little B A Star program? Hypocrite...

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, now. Just for the record, everyone here loves us, Otunga. It's you and your ghetto booty they can't stand," I growl out, looking over at him as he clenches his jaw.

"Otunga, if you were to cheat on your wife, who I know must have a lot of patience to deal with your stuck up snot ass, with Beyonce, do you think the two of y'alls giant, ghetto, behinds could fit in a bed together?" JoJo asks bluntly, staring wide eyed at David. Disturbing thing is, she's actually expecting an answer.

David rolls his eyes and walks off, the girl glowering after him. Well, that went along nicely. I switch my attention over to the girl, her arms crossed over her chest, looking basically the same as she had before she got in the ring. I have to admit, that match lasted about as long as it takes a fly to die from Michael Cole's foot stench.


	3. Chapter 3

~Tyler~

I liked these girls a lot. Is it weird to say you admire a thirteen and fifteen year old? Who can beat the crap out of guys twice their size. And make grown men cry. I was pretty sure that's what Otunga was doing right now. As I was musing over this I hadn't realised both girls had come closer to me. I looked down to see JoJo staring up at me with Danny at her side.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what?" JoJo asked.

"Scaring Otunga off. I think I already like you two. As I'm sure you heard the retriever say I'm Tyler, but you can call me Ty." The girls looked between each other and smiled, I must admit it was kind of creepy.

"She's JoJo…"

"And she's Danny. How come…"

"Clown shoes is mad at you?" Definitely a little creepy, but totally adorable at the same time.

"Was supposed to lose my match. Wouldn't have minded, but I wasn't about to lose to someone I could easily annihilate. I'm supposed to fight in the guy's division. Anyway I need a word with Ace, good luck in your match tonight. I hear you're against Dolph and Miz, Swagger and Vickie will be ringside." I didn't want to warn them to be careful as I knew they could handle themselves. They nodded and grinned at me.

"You take are of Ace…" Danny smiled and none to nicely I might add.

"And we'll take care of them." JoJo finished. I laughed couldn't help it they were so menacing it was wrong coming from such tiny bodies.

"Those guys are in for a world of hurt." I grinned and waved as I took off to Ace's office and they waved back.

As before I walked straight in, but stared him down.

"I am the…" I silenced him with my hand I didn't need to hear his stupid ass spiel.

"In my contract it states that I am to fight in the men's division. I agreed that I would occasionally venture into the Divas division, but no way was I losing to her!" I spat it out trying to keep my temper in check.

"Yes well, this is my show and I'm in charge so you do as I say. And the next time I say you lose a match you will, am I understood?" I was about shoot out a snappy comeback when Otunga strolled in.

"Sir I think you are going to want to see this." Ace didn't ask what just got up and walked out. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed them out towards the gorilla. A lot of people were gathered including, Kevin, Kofi, Cody, Matt Korklan and Phil Brooks. They were looking at the monitor and I could see them edging to the ramp.

"None of you will go out. It's about time they realised they are in the wrong division and too young to compete here." At the mention of being too young my eyes darted to the monitor where Danny and JoJo were struggling against three guys. Miz, Swagger and Dolph, they must have had at least four hundred pounds combined more weight than the girls. Was Ace freaking serious? Brooks was ready to tear Ace a new one. But then I had an idea. He hadn't told me to not go down. I bolted past him and Otunga before they could stop me and sprinted down the ramp. I jumped onto the apron then on to the ropes hitting a head scissors takedown on to an unsuspecting Dolph Ziggler. As he hit the floor Swagger turned his attention to me.

"Come on big boy time to fight someone a little more your size." He grunted at me and stomped the floor in front of him like he does in his entrance and charged at me. I side step him and shouted Toro like a bull fighter and as he turned back round I jumped and hit a Pele kick, thank you AJ Styles. I turned back round to focus my attention on the Miz only to see him cowering in the corner from the girls. I laughed nothing I could do, a grown man cowering from to scrawny teenagers. I walked to the girls and gentle took their wrists in my hand. I walked back to the middle of the ring and held their hands high. As we walked up the ramp I started to talk.

"You two ok? I have no idea what just happened just that you're would be rescuers back stage where stopped by Clown Shoes. And seen as he hadn't told me not to, I thought I best come down and give you a hand."

"Yeah thanks, maybe annoying Jake wasn't the best idea." Danny smiled looking at JoJo.

"Yeah, but did you see Piggy's face? Priceless!"

"No I didn't but I will." We walked through the curtain laughing. I wondered if we could get a match together against those bozo's we just beat.

"Gerdelman! " I cringed I hated when people called me by my last name. "What are you doing! How dare you go behind my back! Who do you think you are?" I looked at Ace with about as much interest I would give a fly.

"I think I am the girl who just handed some of your top stars their asses on a silver plate, not that I needed to do much, JoJo and Danny seemed to have it pretty much under control. Right girls?"

"Right TY!" They chimed grinning evilly at Ace.

"Don't get too comfortable girls, at the rate Ms Gerdelman is going she won't be here much longer." He smirked. But I just laughed, ass hole had clearly not read my contract. The girls looked at me and if I wasn't seeing things they looked at little worried/upset that I could be fired.

"Well you'll have a long time to wait there John Boy. I bet with in the year you'll be fired. Actually I'd give you a month or two. Whereas for me I have an anti-termination clause, you have to wait a year before you can even think about wishing me well in my future endeavours." He growled incoherently before stalking off. I turned back to the girls who were now stood with their would be rescuers, Kevin, Matt, Kofi, Cody and Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

HaphazardbyMikey here! Hopes you enjoy!

*Jojo*

"What the hell was that?"

"That was quite obviously a match. What the duck were you watching?"

"Uh, What were you watching, because that was not a match, that was the two of you getting the crap beaten out of you!"

I glare up at the current WWE champion, CM Punk. Really? I know he's only pissed because he's worried about us, but dude, give me a freakin break from all the big brother mess! Yeah, lots-a-love all around, but please, calm the hell down and back it up. We had that match!

"Hm, isn't that something? The same guy who said he would have the backs of a certain pair of underage morons is the same guy who not only decided to skip in their time of need, but is also admitting that they can't handle themselves. Funny, isn't it?" Why that bitchy little piece of monotonous speaking shit, I ought ta-

"Not as funny as you nearly peeing your pants when they had you backed against that corner!" Tyler shouted, pushing past Miz and coming to stand in between Danny and I, hooking an arm with each of us. Behind Miz, Swagger, Dolph, and Vickie rolled their eyes dismissively.

"You see, this is exactly what we're talking about," Dolph started pushing past Jack and Miz, Vickie clinging to his arm, "You two like to show off, but unlike me, you can't back it up. Which leads to you needing to be defended by the only piece of meat fresher than the two of you,"

"I know you aren't seriously talking, Dolph, you got that old lady in your corner fighting all your matches for you. Seems that you're kinda po'd that you got your ass whooped by two little girls and the newbie," Danny spat out. Dolph eyed her, irritated.

"Excuse me? I don't know if you noticed, but you didn't win that match. No one got a pinfall,"

"Psht, like anybody needed to. Vickie, your little group of dummies was knocked the hell out!" Cody informed, a smirk on his face as he squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Ref could've counted to 100 and the only one of you who could've gotten up was Miz. But then again, even if he had, you woulda still lost from him running away and getting you counted out," Kofi added in.

"Nobody asked the contender about his half cent," Dolph sneered, rolling his eyes at Kofi.

"Nobody asked the bleach blond bimbo what irrelevant thought randomly entered his mind," I growled, breaking my silence.

"My hair is naturally blond, loser," He bit back out.

"About as natural as the size of Kelly's breasts..." Danny muttered under her breath. I smirked, "Ha funny, you didn't deny anything about being a bimbo though." Dolph rolled his eyes and stood back, quiet. Yeah, that's what I thought, Mr. Ziggles.

Jack came up to me, "You act like the two of you are the best wrestlers in the world-"

"No, that would be me," Punk smiled, resting his chin on top Danny's head next to me. Somebody kill the man. Between him and his oh so valuable input that he throws in at the most invaluable times and Jack's French fry scented spit flying all over my face, you can just know it's coming, I swear, I'm gonna kill one of these men.

"Well it sure as hell ain't you. Because you can't john, you can't fight, and you sure as hell can't pull out the swag like citizens of the Who Dat Nation," I spit. Jack stares at me blankly, he probably doesn't know what I just said.

I look up, Cody is looking back at Evan, and Kofi, muttering something along the lines of 'What did she just say?". Alex is rolling his neck back and forth as though he knows what I just said. Maybe he does, but then again...Tyler is looking down at me, a confused expression on her face. Punk is wearing the same dumbfounded expression. Good, now he'll shut up. Seems like Danny is the only one who actually caught that.

"Speechless?" I smirk up at Jack who has a gape on his face, "I tend to have that effect on people."

Miz pushes past him, glowering down at me. You know the one, where it looks more like a frustrated pout than anything else. How adorable.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look pathetically adorable when you make that face?" I cooed, pinching his cheek.

He slapped my hand away. Ooh, snippy.

"Look kid, I'm sick and tired of you running around like you own the place. Well guess what, you don't! There are some of us here who have worked our asses off for years to get here, and we don't appreciate that you and your little cousin are getting a free ride. You do realize that the only reason you were hired is because you're a novelty act, right? Two little girls who fought to get to the WWE and chase their dreams, fighting in the men's division. Makes a nice little Cinderella story, doesn't it? But eventually, the cute effect will wear off, just like Christian's did with the world title. You can't hide from the truth kid, and the truth is that if you need the help of some green newbie just to make it through your match, you aren't what you say you are and you definitely don't belong here. You wonder why you don't get any respect around here, well here's why: Guys like me, Dolph, and Jack had to fight to get here, but you, all you had to do was flash a smile and take pictures with babies-"

I didn't even realize what I was doing when I felt my arm break free from Tyler's and I shot forward, nailing Miz in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, tripping into Jake's arms, holding his jaw. My eyes narrowed as I glared over at him, my jaw set in place, muscles tensed. My hands balled into fists, ready to attack.

"Don't tell me that you or anyone else on either of these two rosters worked harder than me or my cousin to get here. What we got going on is not a free ride, in fact I know the two of us have to give more than you just to stay relevant. You said it yourself, nice Cinderella story, that's exactly what it started out as. We had to scratch and claw and fight to break away from the titles 'Those two kids playing around in the ring' and make the change to 'the two superstars dominating in the ring'. And I don't know if you remember, but you were one of the idiots who's asses we kicked to get here. And you are completely right, me and Danny don't get any respect around here. But considering how much harder we have to fight than you, and everyone else, I don't see how. We got here on our own, we made our names household words on our own, we became two of the most dominant divas turned superstars on our own. All while people kept telling us that it was too hard, that we didn't belong here, that girls shouldn't be in the men's division, that kids shouldn't be 'disgracing' a WWE ring. Well news flash, kids and girls make up over 50% of the WWE's viewers. So why the hell do men make up 99.999% of its roster? It's no wonder all fan girls think you're gay, there are barely any women around you! So when me and Danny come around to try and make things a little bit better for this company that we love, then we're doing something wrong, we're committing a crime-"

"We kinda did commit a crime-" I send a glare over at Danny's way. Can she not see that I'm preaching? She does the little zippy thing over her mouth and sits back.

"Just because we broke the status quo that was pretty much starting to drive this place into the ground and shook things up a little, and actually got a few followers who pushed for us to be something bigger, then we didn't work as hard as everyone else. We just stole a spot on the roster that could have been for some rich kid who really didn't work for the spot, whereas we travelled across the country on a possibly empty chance, just to get a shot to work here. And once we got here, damn did we work! First ones in, last ones out, every show. But oh no, Miz, Dolph and Jack were forced to go to FCW and graduate from the WWE's professional wrestling academy. You didn't have to skip from circuit to circuit, learning as many moves as you could remember. You didn't have to sneak into a WWE live pay per view and scare the great Vince McMahon into giving you contracts. Contracts, that might I add, had to be edited several times before they could be signed because unfortunately for Vince, a certain thirteen year old knows how to read what's written in plain ink and implied in an evil corporate manager's mind. So don't you tell us that we didn't earn our spots here. Don't tell me that I didn't work my ass off even harder than you did, Mr. MTV," I stopped seething at the man. All my friends behind me have now gone completely quiet, and I'm pissed as shit. And I'm hoping, no I'm praying that you know who doesn't-

"Pipe bomb!" CM Punk sing-songed next to me, a small smirk on his face. I swear I'm gonna kill him.

Miz glared over at me, pushing away from Jack and strutting slowly closer to me. I glower up at him as he gets face to face...well, face to chest with me. My breath is heavy as I clench and unclench my fists in frustration.

"You wonder why you don't get respect" He growls, getting eye level with me, speaking in a low voice," A Diva just saved your ass. A DIVA. Ha! You don't get respect because you haven't earned it,"

Something inside me snaps. I promise you I heard it. But everything was a roaring rush as I speared Miz, taking him down, before mounting him and throwing relentless punches to his face. He tried to pick up the bullhorns to protect his face, but that just set him up for more pain as I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him into an armbar. I felt him thrashing around under me, as the pain I know had to be there ripped through his arm. Vickie's shrill yells and frantic curses as several people tried to pull me away barely registered in my mind. They weren't getting me off him anytime soon, because I'm sure as Miz had figured out by now, I wasn't trying to make him tap out, no, he had been tapping for a while now, I was trying to snap his elbow.

"Jojo, let go!" I heard Tyler and Danny shrieking from above me. I felt arms around me, trying to tug me off the man currently screaming on the floor and I looked up, seeing it was Kofi, Cody, and Evan. Punk sat back not too far away. Evan yelled to him for help, but I could've told him Punk was just going to let me snap his arm. Alex was pretty much egging me on, not like he would've wanted to help the same man who drove him to the brink of his tolerance. Jack and Dolph had disappeared. Oh well. I heard Miz yell out, begging me to stop. I smiled and pulled back harder on his arm, bucking up higher, putting more pressure on it. I think I just heard a door slam, but I can't be sure, so I don't let up on Miz's arm at all. I hear the voices around me get a little softer and a few sharp intakes of breath as the sound of oversized clown shoes stomping down the hall near me. Suddenly, I can't breathe and I feel as though I'm drowning. A slight burn starts to bloom over my face. I release Miz's arm and roll away, sputtering and rubbing at my eyes. I feel someone's arms wrap around me and I immediately recognize them as Danny's even without looking.

"What the hell was that?" I hear Punk's voice yelling, seemingly pissed.

"That was damage control, now back away from me, this has nothing to do with you! With any of you, so I would appreciate if you just backed off if your names aren't Danny, Jojo, or Miz," Otunga's voice.

"Nothing to do with us! You just poured hot coffee on my best friend's face!" Evan yelled.

The hell, that was hot coffee? I'm gonna kill that bitch! As soon as I can open my eyes to see where the hell he was...

"Calm down, Bourne. In case you haven't forgotten, you still aren't off the hook! Drug abuse predicaments, might I bring up?"

"In case YOU haven't forgotten, she's THIRTEEN and you just burned her face! Are you a complete idiot?" Cody yelled back. I try to drown them out as I try to figure out how the hell I plan on opening my eyes. Damn, that freakin' burns! I continue to paw at my face, wishing it to stop hurting.

"Jojo, you okay?"

I finally open my eyes and Alex is leaning in front of me, a bottle of water in his hand.

"No, I'm not okay! What kind of stupid question is that?" I yell at him. I know he's just trying to help and all, but that has to be the most annoying question ever when you are obviously in pain! He rolls his eyes at me before placing the water gingerly against my face. The bottle is cool against my skin and I lean into it. After a while, I realize I'm still pissed at Otunga. I grab the water bottle from Alex's hand, pushing myself up off the floor with my other arm. Miz is cowering behind, holding his injured arm, Otunga, Dolph, Jack, and Vickie by his side. Tyler, Punk, Evan and Cody, are screaming at Otunga, Vickie, and Otunga hollering back at them about how I could have seriously injured Miz. THAT WAS THE POINT, DUMBASS!

I wobble up to him, unscrewing the bottle before pouring the contents down over his head. He flinches as the cold water trails all the way down his body. He glares back up at me. I flash him and adorable kiddie smile, before rearing back and knocking him square in the nose. He stumbles back and before I can advance, several arms are wrapped around me, holding me back. I somehow manage to wriggle free, but before I can go too far, I'm back tangled in someone's arms, probably Punk's, only this time I'm suspended mid-air. Bastards.I glare down at Otunga and soon, he has a phone in his hand as he glowers back up at me. I see him dial a few numbers and the phone rings loudly. Someone on the other end answers hello.

"It's Jojo," And with that, he hung up. I heard a door slam loudly from down the hall and Punk slowly puts me down. A smirk has come over Otunga's face. Someone clears their throat and I look up. Of course.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do a damn thing. It was your boy, Miz's fault," I growl out. John Laurinaitis stares down at me, that plastic, vanilla look on his face.

"I don't believe you,"

"You didn't believe me when I said I could kick ass in the men's division either,"

"You haven't done anything to prove to me you can yet so I think I had good reason to not believe,"

I screw my eyes shut, my teeth clenched together. All my muscles are tensed as I try so hard not to lash out.

"And this is how it all started. I'm doubted, forced to prove myself, and then it's my fault when someone ends up hurt,"

"Mhm, the whole world's against you kid. To my office, now," He starts to grab onto my arm to lead me there and I rip away from him.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're-"

"Shut up! You know damn well you don't touch me. Nu-uh, we don't play that," I growl.

"You will not disrespect me in front of my workers! Do you understand me?"

I still refuse to open my eyes.

"You will not holler at me, do you understand?" I yell back.

"Get to the office, Now!"

"I'm going!" I yell back. I pull away roughly, storming off to the office. As I pass her, Tyler places an hand gently on my arm. I rip away from her, violently, and my eyes snap open to glare at her. I don't miss her sharp intake of breath as she looked down into my eyes.

I battered my eyes a few times, flashing her my most adorable smile.

"My eyes are pretty grey, aren't they?" She stares at me, not quite knowing what to say, a bit of a hurt look on her face. Oh well. It's her fault I'm in trouble anyway, she'll just have to learn to get over it...

I don't really feel that way though, and I feel pretty bad that I was mean to Tyler. Not bad enough that I could get my eyes to change back, or to subside my feelings of wanting to murder the wusses hiding behind Otunga though. I hear Danny mutter to Tyler that I just needed some time to cool off and not to think anything of it. I'm glad she told her, because I wouldn't have had the nerve to later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HaphazardbyMikey here! Let's take this ball and roll with it:)**

~Tyler~

Okay, someone please tell me I'm hallucinating, or did I see a child's dark brown eyes turn grey? I swear to you, I could literally feel the cold radiating from her. And could somebody please tell me what the hell just happened? I thought we were cool! Apparently not though...

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. She just needs to blow off some steam," Danny must've read my mind as she flashed me a small smile before walking past me along behind Ace and Jojo, Otunga grabbing roughly onto her arm, dragging her along. I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"Um, excuse me, but if I were you, I wouldn't be pulling on her like that!" I growled at Otunga. He stopped and turned to glare at me. Danny smiled at me.

"Ty, it's alright. You just worry about straightening out your matches. This isn't anything new for us,"

"Yeah, that's right. Worry about yourself," David snapped before turning back around and roughly jerking on Danny's arm. I saw her resist against him and she shifted her weight to one side, putting her hand on her hip. David turned around and glared down at her.

"Like I said, this 'lil routine here, this ain't new. You do not pull on me like I'm your disobedient lap dog. Let me the hell go," Danny said in the sweetest tone as she smiled up at him, it was scary. Otunga rolled his eyes and dropped hold of her arm. Danny batted her eyelashes up at him before continuing down the hall. Well that was crappy. They didn't do anything wrong, why the hell were they in trouble?

"Wow, and I thought they might have just gotten off scot free today," Evan muttered under his breath.

"But why are they in trouble, they didn't do anything wrong? Miz attacked Jojo, she was just defending herself!"

"It doesn't really matter to Ace, though. In case you couldn't tell, he isn't exactly their biggest supporter." Alex explained as he walked up near me.

"Well, why not?"

"He actually doesn't seem to favour any of the divas too much. Which is probably why he screwed you over in that match. I mean if you really think about it, that match was hell for both you and Eve. It irritated you because you were supposed to be against a superstar and it worked against Eve because she obviously wasn't getting out of that match uninjured, let alone win it. To me, it really seems like Ace played the both of you." Cody observed.

I never thought of it that way. I mean, sure I was pissed that I was in the wrong match, but now that I think about it, Eve probably was too. My opponent wasn't a big enough challenge for me, her's was too much of a challenge for her. From both angles it made the two of us look kinda bad. Is Cody really saying that that might of been Ace's agenda to begin with?

"But as for Jojo and Danny, it's a well-known fact around here that those three don't get along,"

"I say it's cuz Ace is jealous of the fact that a 13 and 15 year old have attracted more fans than he did in his whole career with just their natural talent for wrestling. And when you add in that huge adorability factor, well if I were him, I'd hate them too," Punk added in stepping up next to me. Good point.

"Well I guess now I see why Jojo was po'd with me." I mumble. Punk sighed and he turned to look directly at me,

"She wasn't pissed at you. She's just...tired is all,"

Of what? what on earth could a sugar addicted 13 year old have to be tired of?

"Well why doesn't she take a break?"

"That's the thing," Evan spoke up," she isn't tired of this, she's tired of this," He motioned toward the way they had gone off.

"A lot of us are. Tired of being some of the bests here, but getting royally screwed over because we don't fit the mould that's encased this place for decades. There are a lot of people here who don't get the credit they've earned." Evan said, a calm fire to his voice.

"Hey, Evan we get it. You've gotten screwed, we all have. But tell the truth, no one, and I mean no one, has it worse than the divas," Alex started up. All five men nodded in silent agreement.

"What do you mean? I thought Danny and Jojo would've had it hardest around here," To me it seemed like the divas had it good, sitting up high on their little prissy thrones. They had it real easy, smile big, shake some ass, go out for five second matches and boom-pocketful of green sunshine. but those two little girls looked like they had hell and high waters. Alex looked up at me.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you just kick poor Eve's ass into next week?" I blushed.

"Okay, maybe I did, but you guys get your own fair share of beatings too,"

"That's not all we're talking about, though. Because obviously, those two can handle themselves way better than the divas could in a fight, but as you just saw, here it isn't always just about the fight," Cody pointed out.

"Well, what then?"

He laughed quietly, a sound that had no humour in it.

"Though it might not seem like it, the girls on these rosters are really pretty tough. Believe it or not, a lot of the divas didn't get who are here, they aren't around to promote modelling jobs, or to make themselves known so they can get on movies. They came here because they loved wrestling. So much in fact, that they paid some pretty high prices...are paying some pretty high prices for those pathetic little bouts the suits like to call matches," he looked up at me, his eyes deadly serious, "All I'm saying here is that you didn't like getting screwed over in that match. It took away credit you rightfully earned. It made you look like a joke, like you had no talent, like you were just another pretty face. It sucks don't it?"

I nodded quietly, not sure what exactly he was getting at.

"Well, for you, that'll change. But for the divas, that's basically all their contracts really grant them: humiliation and 2 cent matches,"

I looked down and thought it over. I had never really looked at it like that. Before I could go too deep into it though, I was reminded of something.

"Wait, what'll happen to Danny and Jojo? What's Ace gonna do to them?" At the sound of my worried tone, the guys burst into a fit of giggles. I looked from each of them, irritated.

"What?"

"Seriously," Punk started," I wouldn't worry about what Ace would do to them, more of what'll happen to the rest of us if Jojo hasn't calmed down yet and Ace continues to push her buttons like the slow idiot he is."

"Really, remember last time she soaked his suit in cat piss. Dude wreaked for a month!" Alex laughed.

Okay, one gross, and two remember to stay away when Jojo gets pissed...

**A/N: So what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

~Tyler~

This was not how I imagined my run with the WWE would start. After what the guys had told me I left them and headed back to the locker rooms. I walked into find Eve and Barbie, Eve looked like she had been crying. That was all I needed.

"Hey Eve?" Barbie's head whipped up to glare at me. I fidgeted under her glare not that I was afraid just as I felt horrible. I wasn't that kind of person, well except to people who deserved it.

"What do you want? To gloat?" I grimaced, I must have come across as such a pompous little bitch. I ran a hand threw my hair and shook my head.

"No, Eve I came to apologise. I'm sorry for my treatment of you in the ring. I had been screwed over and I shouldn't have taken it out on. I know the score around here and I can but only apologise." She sniffled and looked up at me, her big doe eyes red from crying.

"It's ok, Laurinaitis screws us all over. I just didn't expect it out there from the new girl." She got up and held her hand out to me as she had in the ring. I gladly took it.

"Again all I can do is apologise." And make it right, if Ace wants to play games then so can I. I just needed to figure out what I could do.

* * *

><p>I had left the arena before JoJo and Danny came back from Ace's office and was now sat a table the following morning going over what I had in mind for Raw next week.<p>

"You look like you're plotting. Spill!" I looked up to see JoJo and Danny. I smiled at them innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rested my chin on my hands and watched the girls. JoJo crossed her arms and Danny leaned to one side hand on hip and both stared at me. Scary shit.

"We are the resident trouble makers we know when someone is plotting." Danny stated and pulled out a chair, while JoJo walked round to sit next to me. I noticed her eyes were back to the warm brown they originally were, I had never seen anything like that before. Someone's eye colour changing, that was freaky.

"Look there's nothing much I can tell you. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be dumped in more divas matches. And if I am I have a plan to make us credible, but they got to be willing to take what Ace is more than likely going to do as we could get in a trouble." Both girls eyed me curiously.

"How much trouble and we can point you in the right direction." Danny asked. I explained what I wanted and they suggested who best to go to with it.

"Do you want to hit the gym with us?" JoJo asked as we finished up with breakfast.

"Sure let me change into some sweats and I'll meet you down there, ok?" They nodded and I got up and left. As I came out of my room I walked into to Phil he smiled at me and I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. I already thought he had a great smile, but damn he was so good looking and that twinkle in his eyes. Did I mention eyes were on my list of appealing characteristics?

"Hey Ty, you hitting the gym?" How did he mange to make me feel like I was back in high school, all awkward.

"Um hi Phil. Yeah, meeting Danny and JoJo down there." He looked at me funnily. "What?"

"Well I hope you don't intend on getting any work done." I looked at him blankly. "They don't do the gym to workout. They just cause mayhem, play tag run riot. Unless you want to get in the ring with them. Otherwise you'll just be chasing them everywhere, mind that's a workout all on its own." We had stopped walking Phil leaning against the wall to talk to me as I stood there trying not to openly stare at him.

"Well that's fine with me, I don't mind. I'm all for fun." I kind of hoped he was coming with. "Are you heading to the gym too?" He smiled at me again and I swear my knees almost buckled.

"Sure why not, it'll be fun to see someone else chase after them. The twinks will no doubt be there." I raised my eyebrow.

"Twinks?" He laughed at my confusion; he had a great laugh too.

"Yeah it's what Kev, Cody, Matt and Kofi are called the girls came up with the name. You find one the others aren't far behind. Anyway come on, they'll only wait so long." He pushed off from the wall and pushed me along in front of him his hands resting on my hips as he pushed me towards the elevators. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips and the blush that coloured my face, thankfully he couldn't see. We walked into the gym together into complete chaos, okay controlled chaos. Medicine balls were flying everywhere it seemed we had walked in on a game of dodge ball.

"WE GET TY!" JoJo shouted and a ball came hurtling at me. I caught it just and threw it at one of the 'twinks'. It was madness and I swear the girls were getting violent with these balls as I got caught by a ball that JoJo threw. I say we were playing dodge ball, but hell we had two teams, Cody, JoJo, Danny and me on one team and the other four guys on the opposite team. And well basically we were just all trying to hit each other with the ball. I had got Phil a good number of times. It was made more fun by all the gym equipment that was in there and we kept having to jump over and run round it all. As we were playing Eve, Barbie and the twins Stephanie and Brianna walked in they looked amused at our game and Danny insisted they join in. They were a little uncomfortable at first, but the girls were having none of it. They soon pushed them on to teams us taking Eve and Barbie. Phil left shortly afterwards as he had an interview and the twinks said they needed to go to as they had a meeting. I flopped down onto the floor, Phil was right this was one hell of a workout.

"Come on Ty we haven't finished yet." I sighed jumping back to my feet.

"Oh look here, the divas are trying to work-out." I turned to see Mike, Nick and Jake. Mike being the one to have spoken.

"They may want to be careful they might break a nail." Nick smirked.

"What's a matter girls don't you know how to work the equipment?" Jake lisped out.

"Oh do one losers we're busy here." Danny and JoJo were at my side, but the other divas hung back not wanting to get involved.

"Ah new girl doesn't know her place yet." Mike smiled and stepped towards me only to note the unimpressed looks on Danny and JoJo's faces and step back.

"New girl knows she'll beat your sorry ass if you don't get lost." I snapped.

"Ty's place is in the men's division with us." Danny added.

"How's your arm Miz? Want me to take a look?" JoJo glared at him. Mike blanched it was pretty funny actually.

"Look why don't you all take your no talent incapable, booty shaking asses and go to the salon or something. Haven't you got hair appointments or something?" Nick asked eyeing Barbie up. I stepped in his line of sight almost protectively.

"No, but I'm sure you're late for your tanning appointment. All that crying you silly little boys did yesterday after getting your asses kicked by a couple of kids and the 'new girl' has left streaks." I grinned. Mike actually checked himself for streaks and so did Nick.

"We do not!" I laughed, what morons.

"Oh you think you're so funny."

"Not as funny as JoJo nearly breaking your arm." Danny giggled.

"Oh no please stop it hurts! It hurts!" JoJo mocked him, she did a really good impersonation of Mike. He mocked laughing with us and then started that pout of his, I can't believe I used to think it was adorable.

"Man you look constipated; I thought JoJo would have scared the shit out of you." I laughed and so did the divas behind us.

"And what are you lot laughing at wench's!" Nick did seriously not call us wench's?

"Exactly Nick what are they laughing at?" Jake added before knocking over one of the exercise bikes. It toppled over and the handle snapped off. Mike picked up a dumb bell and threw it at the mirrored wall cracking it. What the hell where they playing at? They continued to break things, JoJo and Danny looked to me for answers, but I had none.

"Later chic's." Mike said blowing a kiss our way. Just as they left Jake hit the fire alarm. What the hell had he done that for? The alarm was shrieking loudly and was giving me a head ache. A member of hotel staff ran into the gym and told us to leave as the fire alarm had been activated. No shit Sherlock! He looked around at the destruction in the gym and motioned for us to follow. We all stood outside waiting to be allowed back in when Ace and Mr bow tie made their way towards us.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Hey uh-uh no shouting at us when we haven't done anything yet!" JoJo shouted back.

"Done nothing! You destroyed expensive equipment in the hotel gym and set the fire alarm off. What do you call that?"

"I call that nothing to do with us other than as witness's to the three stooges little temper tantrum." I was not taking the fall for that.

"Well I have it on good authority that it was you and the divas that are stood with you that caused the destruction. So as of right now for your reckless and destructive behaviour the divas division is on notice."

"What the fuck you can't do that! They had nothing to do with it! Me, Danny and JoJo are superstars so you shouldn't be punishing the divas division."

"Oh I think you'll find Ms Gerdelman I can do what the hell I like." And with that he walked away Otunga throwing a smug grin our way before following off after Ace like a little lamb. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I turned to Danny and JoJo and even they were speechless. Something needed to be done. And on notice what did that mean? Would it include work or just outside of work to where we could get in trouble? I couldn't let this stand. I needed to start talking to the divas the girls had suggested.

**A/N: So I fucked up with the chapters and Mikey ended up doing two as I stupidly forgot to post my chapter :S So the next to will be from me, but with a little (ok a lot)help from Mikey as she's awesome :D**


	7. Chapter 7

~Danny~

Tyler had been glum all day. She clearly blamed herself for what had happened, but it wasn't her fault. We sat in the lounge JoJo had tried to cheer her up with her craziness and managed to get a small smile here and there. We'd fetched ice cream hoping that would cheer her, but still no dice. After we got back in the divas sent death glares at Ty and thanked her for ruining their lives further and that's when Ty went from plotting revenge to moping about. I had an idea what would cheer her up, but said person was still busy.

"Come on Ty we aren't divas so it'll be fine." JoJo smiled as she sprawled out on the couch opposite the one I was sat on with Ty. I knew it was the wrong thing to say, as it didn't matter we weren't divas, it was the fact Ty and us had made things worse for the divas. Beth and Natalya walked in clearly looking for someone with Otunga stood in the doorway. I hated him, would need to teach him a lesson.

"Hi Tyler we have a mee…" Beth started, but Otunga cut across.

"No she doesn't Gerdelman isn't in this meeting it's divas only!" The two divas shrugged their shoulders and walked off.

"We need to get in that meeting." JoJo stated.

"And how do we do that?" Ty asked sounding exasperated. Punk stuck his head down in-between me and Ty a smirk in place.

"Quite simple really. Ty's a diva according to Snigglefritz so she is welcome. Wow who killed your puppy?" He asked looking at Ty. She ignored him, but kept her eyes locked with his, I don't know if anyone else noticed, but her mood lifted somewhat at the appearance of Punk. Just the guy I was thinking of to lighten her mood. I had yet to ask if JoJo had noticed, but I could see that Ty liked Punk a lot more than just a friend.

"Ok Mr wise ass how exactly do I get in there?"

"We'll distract Ace and Bow Tie and you can walk in and sit down. Act natural and you'll find out what is going on." She smirked at that, she was a trouble maker like us, but she clearly hated others being dragged down with her if they had done nothing.

"Ok then let's get a shift on!" We collared the twinks as they walked through the lobby and told them the plan.

We got to the conference room the meeting room was in and Otunga Mr Ghetto Booty was outside ushering in some of the other divas. Punk pulled Ty over to the office next door and stood waiting for us to cause a distraction. It came when JoJo jumped Evan taking him to the floor and they started fighting. Cody took off down to Otunga.

"HEY JoJo is attacking Evan. You got come help!" Cody shouted getting in his face.

"For god sake does no one know how to deal with a little girl?" he sighed coming down the hall way to us. Kofi was trying to pull JoJo off and Alex joined in, it was becoming a tangle of limbs as Otunga was pulled into it. Cody laughed and I walked down to the conference room.

"What are you doing David? Danny? What do you want you 're not a Diva."

"Really? Like I didn't know that. Otunga is trying to break up a fight I think he needs help before he gets his ass kicked." I giggled batting my eyes all innocently. He sighed in frustration and marched out of the room. I knocked on the office door as he turned the corner.

"come on get in before he comes back!" Punk pushed Ty both hands on her hips into the conference room and I saw her blushing . Ooo Punk and Ty sitting in a treeee. Punk yanked me in to the office as Otunga and Ace came back round the corner muttering about needing to do something with me and JoJo. Do something about? Please we needed to do something about him.

~Tyler~

Phil pushed me into the room by my hips and into the room. Was it necessary for him to keep putting his hands on my hips? Not that I was really complain just that I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I took a seat behind Beth and Nattie hoping they would cover me from Ace. They walked back in a few seconds later, I really didn't need to get caught in here, but I did need to know what was going to happen with the divas in notice.

"As you know due to certain individuals actions earlier today, the divas division is now on notice." This caused a little uproar from the divas that didn't know yet and for me to shrink in to my seat this was all my fault if I had just held my tongue and done as I was told for a change. "Be quiet, I'm cutting air time for the divas and if you. Gerdelman WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! That's it I have had enough of you and the entire divas division you're done!" He took off out of the room and I blanched that didn't sound good. The divas turned to stare at me in disgust and all I could do was hold my head in shame.

"Look it's not Tyler fault or any of yours for that matter." Phil said coming into the room with the girls and twinks, him crouching down beside me and Danny putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He wants to get rid of the divas division, we've all known that for a while. Hell we know for a fact he doesn't even want you involved in Wrestlemania. So we or rather Tyler has a plan, but you need to be willing to take the backlash that is guaranteed." Beth and Nattie stepped forward, so too did Celeste and April, both girls really having nothing to lose as they hardly ever made an appearance. Phil pushed me forward as the rest of the divas looked sceptical.

"Look in know I'm everyone's least favourite person right now, but I want to make it right and make the divas division credible again." I looked at my new friends to see them all supporting me at least they liked me. Phil smiled encouragingly at me. "Don't you miss the way things used to be? When the divas had matches and not that bull shit you do now. Lita used to fly round that ring taking it to everyone and anyone. Chyna was immense she fought like nobody she was the first Lady of wrestling. And now we see a few booty pops low cut tops three moves and pin? Or in Beth's case Ding, Glamslam, Ding what the fuck is that about? Don't you want your matches to last 10-15 minutes? Don't you wanna suicide diva over the ropes, hit power bombs and piledrivers? Sure Beth does, but because she's a bodybuilder they allow her to, but because you're all shaped like models you can't seem to? Bull shit I'm the same size as Eve I can hit a front flip piledriver and it is just as good as the guys. I can take a chair shot and get back up and hit them with all I got. So why can't you?" I seemed to be getting their attention now. More of them had moved closer and most seemed excited to see what I had in mind. "AS for what I want to do? It's simple, we have a match we fight how we like. Fuck the scripts, the squash matches and all that bollocks backstage. If you wanna hit me with a stunner fine do it! We'll change the matches and show the WWE Universe and the big shots what the divas can do." I finished satisfied I had said all I could. Now I just needed to see if any of them would actually do anything at the Smackdown Super Show tonight.

A/N: OK that's it from me, sorry it's a bit shit but next chapter is Mikey and that will be awesome :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Jojo~

"AS for what I want to do? It's simple, we have a match we fight how we like. Fuck the scripts, the squash matches and all that bollocks backstage. If you wanna hit me with a stunner fine do it! We'll change the matches and show the WWE Universe and the big shots what the divas can do." Tyler finished, a look of pure determination on her face. As I switched my gaze to the divas, I saw a kind of fierceness and energy I've never seen on their faces before.

"This might just work," I mumbled softly under my breath to Danny, standing beside me. She nods.

"Or this could be a complete disaster that'll blow up in our faces and cause us to lose our jobs-" My eyes widen and I look up to glare at my cousin who happened to have said that VERY loudly. She's realized it too, and has slapped both hands over her mouth. By now, all the divas have lost that air of confidence and are looking up alarmed at Danny. Tyler has a bit of a glare set on her, and Punk has her fixed with a knowing gaze.

"Heh, Tyler, what is she talking about?" Barbie asked, a bit unnerved. Tyler's eyes flashed to us, she obviously had no answer for this one.

"What little Miss I Told You So meant," Punk started, walking up behind Tyler, placing his hands firmly on her hips-Hold up, wait a minute now! Danny's eyes have flashed over to meet mine, and she looks quickly back to Tyler, her eyes zoned in on the girl's face. I look to her line of vision. Huh, is that a blush I see?

"Was that what you guys are about to do, is something that everyone said you couldn't. People are saying that you guys are weak. That you're just a bunch of Barbie Dolls meant to go out to take up time so the superstars can rest. They're calling you guys a halftime show. Is that what you want?"

The divas all slowly shook their heads no, and a smile managed to creep its way onto my face.

"Then let's change that!" Tyler shouted, getting excited once more.

"I know this has nothing really to do with us-" Cody started from the corner that he and the other twinks were residing in, " But how do you plan on doing that?"

"Cody's right-" Danny started, a smirk on her face.

"This has nothing to do with you. Now sit back, Twink, unless you have some kind of positive input for us," I finished. Cody sent us a quick glare before rolling his eyes.

"He has a good point though. How exactly are we going to do this without getting in trouble?" Brie asked. A chorus of agreements rose up from the divas. As realization hit her with a start, Tyler visibly sagged in Punk's arms and neither I nor Danny failed to notice as Punk wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I'm...not sure," It came out in a small voice that I didn't recognize as Ty's.

"We can't." I spoke up. All the divas turned their eyes towards me, "There is no possible way we can go through with this without getting in trouble."

The divas all lowered their heads. Beside me, Danny spoke up," This is gonna take some major disobedience on the part of the divas. But then again, you guys aren't lapdogs."

"And for those of you sad bastards who are, well, you've got a choice: In or out. For this to work, we'll need total cooperation-"

"Ha! Total cooperation. Funny, I didn't think you knew what that meant," I rolled my eyes as I heard that oh so familiar, snotty voice. Maryse strutted up to me, a sneer set firmly in place.

"You got a problem that needs solving?" I ask her dismissively.

"Oui, c'est 5 pieds 4 pouces avec une bouche la taille du nile,"

I glared at her," Excuse you, but I'm 5 foot 6 and my mouth might be big, but at least my lips ain't dry, sweetheart," I chime, smacking my lips. Maryse glares down at me, but right about now, I really couldn't care any less.

"Maryse," Danny called to her. The Canadian blonde looked up for a half second before rolling her eyes. Danny continued, "You don't have to be here. You can stay in this room with us and figure out what we're going to do tonight on Smackdown, or you can take your two cent hooker ass out of here, because news flash honey, we might be short on people, but I won't hesitate to whoop your ass,"

A smirk came over my face as my cousin told her off. Damn. Danny doesn't get pissed often, but when she does...Maryse turned to her, scowling.

"Is that a threat?"

"Is that a zit?"

I stifled a laugh at their exchange. And I have to say, no matter how much I want to hear what comes out next, we've got to make a decision here.

"Okay, look. Obviously, we've got a bit of an issue here. So, if you are like Maryse, and feel that this is just a waste of time, then raise your hand," I state.

The room falls quiet. Tyler looks back at me, unsure of my idea.

"Jojo, I don't think that-"

"Making kissy kissy in the work place doesn't sound like too bad an idea?" I mumbled over to her before she could finish. Ty fixed me with a confused gaze before her eyes widened and her cheeks started to burn. I smile. She's so wanting him right now. Call me evil, but that's just hours' worth of johns for me. I felt Danny nudging my arm and as Tyler turned away, her eyes focused on the man standing not too far from her, who seemed to be oh so slowly sneaking a hand into hers. Ooh, Punkers is trying to mack on Ty! Someone in the crowd clears their throat and I'm reminded of the business at hand.

"As I was saying, if you feel happy being Ace's lapbitch, then fine. That is not my problem. Leave. But if you're sick of being treated the way you are, and you wanna fight, and I mean really fight, then stay. Stay, and when you get out in that ring tonight, you kick ass, and you don't look back, even if you've got a suit up your ass telling you you're wrong. In fact, if they say you're wrong, kick their ass and make them believe you're right. It's your choice."

"Ladies, it's now or never," Tyler spoke up.

"Heart or mind," Danny added in.

"Stay, or leave," I listed their options.

"Choose." Danny and I stated simultaneously, identical gazes of seriousness on our faces, both our arms crossed over our chests.

The room was completely silent as the divas thought it over. I saw women chewing on their lips, hands on hips, hair being twirled, feet tapping as they all tried to figure out what to do. I was hopeful that they would all stay, even Maryse. She might have been a total bitch, but she was a damn good fighter. I could've sworn that everyone was going to stay, but then, one by one, I saw people walking by me quickly, as though ashamed to be leaving. Good they should be. First, Barbie walked by me to the door, her eyes not coming up to meet mine, Eve following suite behind her. Then the twins. Next Aksana, and Rosa walked out. Finally, Maryse strode to the door, and I heard it slam loudly behind me. Beside me, Tyler cringed and Danny's jaw locked in place. I heard all four twinks let out a breath I was surprised to realize they were holding, and Punk pulled Ty in closer to him.

"So, looks like we've gotten rid of the trash," I furrowed my brow and turned, seeing Maryse, still standing by the closed door, a smirk on her face. A small, devious smile came over my face.

"What? We all know I'm a bitch. But I refuse to be Ace's. Have you not seen that man?" Maryse fake gagged. Damn, I love that bitch. I look back to the group of women standing in front of me. It seems we've found the only real divas left in this business: Natalya, Beth, Tamina, Kaitlyn, AJ, Alicia, Layla, Michelle, and Maryse. Some of them had nothing to lose, but a lot of them, had everything too. But they were all willing to put it on the line for something bigger, something they know they deserved, and could do. Will do, tonight. A smirk came over my face as I looked over our recruits.

"So what now?" Ty asked me. I looked to Danny, she was nodding down at me, a satisfied smile on her face.

"First, we catch a certain someone's attention-"Danny started.

"And then we make it clear to him, that from here on out, the divas are revolting-"

"Let the war begin," We finish in unison as we simultaneously push our way through the door.

A/N: Well I personally thought Aksana had the balls to stay guess not. Mikey will also be doing the next chapter as she felt that to add what she had done to this would make it too long. So e ready for some more goodies :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Tyler~

I find myself searching frantically through the arena halls, and yes, I'm just a teensy bit panicked. WHERE IN THE HELL ARE DANNY AND JOJO? After everyone left the conference room to get ready for the show, they disappeared from radar. The show went on air about fifteen minutes ago, which means tonight's divas match, the third match of the show, will be on in about twenty minutes. All of the divas on our side are cooperating, but they're all still a little unsure about what to do and it would help me out a lot if I had the girls aiding me in directing traffic...Scratch that, they'd probably cause a pile up.

I look up just a little too late as I collide with a solid wall...Wait, no, not a solid wall, more like extremely fine, solid body...And of course, I'm now looking up into the eyes of the one, Philip Jack Brooks.

"Oh, hey Phil! Sorry I-"

"Well, well, well, ain't that a coinky-dink? Just the beautiful lady I was looking for,"

I blink twice. Hell, don't blush, don't blush!

"Well, well, well, just the hot champion that I was not looking for," Phil smirked down at me, leaning against the wall.

"So you think I'm hot?" He asked bobbing his head to the side. If only you knew...I roll my eyes, despite wanting to scream yes and jump into his arms.

"I think, you're not the person I was looking for," I muse out confidently. He laughed sarcastically at himself before continuing on.

"But, seriously, I desperately need your help with this huge problem I have,"

Dang flippit! As if we didn't have enough problems already with the divas!

"Well what is it?"

"You see, Danny and Jojo wanted to go to the movies tonight and it's my turn to take them. Since I only have to bring them and wait for them there at the theatre, I figured why not go catch a movie while I wait-" I think I see where this is going and I honestly can't say that I'm not liking it...

"But it seems that somewhere along the lines of buying the ticket, I miscalculated my purchase and I am now in the possession of two movie tickets, and only little old me going to the show. Do you see my problem here?" He asked me, mock seriousness in his voice as he pulled out the two tickets. I bit my lip. Phil Brooks, the WWE champion, one of the hottest-no, correction-THE hottest guy on the roster, was asking me to go to the movies with him! I smile up at him, taking the tickets from his hand.

"Well, I'm kind of busy, but I think I might be able to help solve your problem, Mr. Brooks,"

"Really now? And how, Ms. Gerdelman, do you propose to do the that?"

"Hm...How about I take one ticket, you take the other, and we meet up after the show and head to the movies?"

"That, my dear girl, sounds like a wonderful solution to my situation," He said, placing a kiss on my hand," I'll see you at 9:45," With that, he turned on his heel and continued on his way down the hall. As the rest of him finally disappeared from view, that sassy, flirtatious persona melted away and I burst into my happy dance, which was basically my variation of the tweezy dance. I had a date tonight with that sexy mutherfluffer and he was all mine!

As someone behind me cleared their throat, I jumped about a foot in the air. I spun around, and my face immediately burned red. I couldn't form any words as I saw who was standing there.

"I-I didn't-"

Jojo held her hand up to stop me from speaking as Danny played around on her phone beside her. Jojo glanced over at Danny every now and then to check the status of whatever it is they were doing. Finally, a loud "Ayyyyy! Oo-oooooooh! We doing the tweezy dance!" blared from the phone. Jojo put her hand down and Danny chimed out for me to continue. I rolled my eyes. The two girls burst into laughter and I started to walk away, only slightly amused by their antics right now.

"Wait, no, no, Tyler!" Danny yelled as she and Jojo ran up beside me, each hooking an arm with mine, walking alongside me to the locker rooms.

"What?"

"We were just wondering..." Danny started shyly, a giggle escaping her throat. Now I know for sure that I really don't want to know what either of them are wondering...

"Are you and Punk dating now?" Danny finished me. My muscles tensed, but I made my feet keep moving under me.

"No, we're-"

"Are you sure? Because the dude's making hardcore on you," Jojo interrupted, Danny nodding her head in agreement. I stop walking.

"I'm sorry, he's what?" Danny sighed, walking up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"If given the opportunity, Philip Jack Brooks would run a mile in stilettos just to get you to notice him," she said slowly, getting the point across, shaking me with each word.

"Okay, now I highly doubt that-"

"If given the opportunity you would not hesitate to tap that ass," Okay, now I'm sure my whole face must be red. By now, both girls are in front of me, smirking.

"How old are you two to be saying such things?" I shout more flustered than irritated. Jojo's smirk only widened as she pulled out a small plastic card from her pocket.

"According to my id, I'm old enough to drive..." she giggled maniacally as she turned down the hall to continue on to the locker room.

Danny looked up at me, her brow furrowed and a worried expression on her face, almost identical to the one on mine. Let's see: insane thirteen year old with a fake id trying to drive...

"Jojo!" Danny and I yelled going after her. I had to get to the movies tonight and be with Phil. I can't do that if Jojo kills everyone in a car wreck.

~ Danny~

I stood backstage near gorilla, bouncing from foot to foot. Jojo was standing beside me taping up her wrist. Our match wasn't until later on tonight, but we would be heading out a lot earlier. I looked across the floor to the nine divas who we'd be working with tonight, Tyler explaining last minute details to them.

"Okay, so the next match is to be Me vs. Layla," Tyler started. All the divas nodded in understanding.

"This match was originally scheduled to last about three minutes long, with Me losing to Layla," The other diva nodded and Tyler continued on.

"Screw the schedule, as of now, there's been a schedule change," Tyler told them. I nudged Jojo's arm and she looked up at me. I nodded for her to follow me as we walked towards the divas.

"Here's what'll go down-" Ty started, motioning for us to continue.

"The match is going to last fifteen minutes, we know the two of you can handle that," I started.

"Y'all here that? THE MATCH. That means no half assing it, leave it all in the ring," Jojo added. Tyler and I nodded.

"Got it, but who wins?" Layla asked.

"Neither of you," I say. All the divas looked over at me confused, "We're going for a double DQ."

"And how do you want us to pull that off?" Layla asked, a grimace on her face. I don't see why considering she had to have this match anyway...

"Don't worry about that. Michelle-" The other half of Laycool looked up at me," You're going to go out ringside for Layla, and Alicia will go out ringside with Tyler."

"But whatever happens," Jojo started up next to me," Stay in that ring until Beth and Natalya come out. Got it?" All the divas nodded.

"Forget the scripts, ladies, just do whatever comes natural to you." Tyler agreed.

"Oh please, don't let that be run..." Jojo mumbled under her breath. I shot her a glare as my hand came up and I cuffed her across the back of her head. Ignoring her loud yelp, all the divas quieted as Laycool's music hit and the first two divas walked out. Soon after, Tyler's music sounded and she looked over to me and Jojo. I flashed her a smile and her brow furrowed as Jojo nodded and Alicia and Ty made their way out onto the stage. And so the madness begins.

~Tyler~

"DING! DING! DING!"

I looked across the ring at Layla as she smirked back at me. I've gotta say, even if I haven't really straightened my matches out yet, this is quite a step up from fighting Eve. It seemed as though we both moved at the same time as we shot across the ring and landed in a lockup. I broke away first and caught her head under my arm, suplexing her onto her back. I went for a pin, you know, just to fool the crowd, because there was no way in hell this would end that fast.

Layla kicked out and I rolled off her. When I turned around, she landed a front kick to my gut, and as I doubled over, she delivered her signature, the face lift. I felt my face make contact with the matt, and pain shot through my nose. That one actually hurt. I wasn't shocked that some of the divas could fight, I was just still in shock of how bad Eve fought...

I rolled away and Layla went for a pin. I kicked out immediately and got up. I found myself staring into the face of a smirking Layla El. I hope she knows I'm going easy on her, because I'll be damned if she thinks that she's got one over on me. Let the real fight begin.

~Danny~

"What is she doing?" I yell shocked as Tyler lands a punch straight to Layla's face. Me, Jojo, and the seven other divas were all stationed around gorilla watching from the monitors.

"Isn't she doing what you told her to do?" Kaitlyn asked me, looking up at the screen.

"No! Kaitlyn, she's supposed to be in the men's division! We need Layla to be able to compete for just five more minutes, but that's not going to happen if she's knocked out!" I yell panicked. My face snapped crisply to the side and my cheek started stinging. I turned my head back to look at Jojo, glaring down at her.

"Calm. The hell. Down, dammit!" She said slowly," This is why we have back up plans."

"Nattie and Beth, switch the script, you guys go out now. The two of you need to get into an impromptu screaming match with Alicia and Michelle, ending in a ringside battle. Try and drag it into the ring, and turn it into a no contest, got it?" All three divas nodded.

"Good, get to it!" I command. Natalya and Beth go down the ramp and we all turn back to the monitor.

~Tyler~

Around the arena, the crowd starts to boo really loudly. I look up from destroying Layla and see Beth and Nattie running down the ramp. Okay, now I'm confused, this wasn't part of the plan. I wanted to stop and ask what they were doing, but they weren't kids, they were divas, they could do whatever the hell they wanted, that's what this whole thing was about anyway. Besides, I'm in the middle of a match.

I stumble forward as Layla hits me in the head from behind. I spin around and she catches me behind the neck, and knee strikes me. Immediately after she gets in two good elbow strikes to the side of my head. I stumble away into the corner and as she runs towards me, I duck from under her, effectively making her run into the ring post. Before she can turn around, I've rammed her back into the corner. She turns around and I start punching.

"1...2...3...4...5," the crowd chanted as they counted along. Soon, their counting mixed in with the ref's who was yelling in my ear. Hell, like I give a damn. The back of someone's elbow makes contact with my head from someone standing on the ring apron. I fall to the matt and look up to see Beth and Michelle battling it out. I look over, and Natalya's dragged a fight with Alicia into the ring as well. Beth tosses Michelle over the ropes and she lands next to me on the matt. Before she gets up, she mutters something to me so only I can hear it.

"Change of plans, no contest. Keep going, tell Lay," I nod briskly and get back up. I soon find myself trading punches with Layla, telling her the message between each blow so that only she could hear it. Barely a minute later, there's a diva on each side of the ring. We're all staring across at each other, trying to figure out who to attack first. In no time, the ring is a melee as Natalya attacks Layla, catching her in the sharpshooter. Layla taps frantically against the matt. Natalya released Layla as Michelle's boot made contact with her head, then as Michelle picked her up for the wings of love, Beth spun her around and caught her in a glam slam. Michelle rolled to the side, and soon, Alicia has spun Beth around to face her and hits her with a scissors kick. Alicia, believing she was the last one left, lifted her hands in victory, but I jumped as I tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around to look at me and I smiled at her before landing a front flip piledriver. Alicia hit the matt hard and I turned to climb the ring ropes.

The crowd began to chant my name, but soon, someone else's music hit, breaking through the noise of the fans. I smiled at the sound of Cult of Personality. The champ walked out on stage, a mic in hand and the crowd went wild. I climbed down and looked over to him, a smirk set firmly in place. He began clapping slowly, nodding his head. He waited until the crowd quieted to raise the mic to his lips.

~Danny~

I threw my hands up in the air, giving up on trying to figure out what was going on.

"What in the hell is Punk even doing here? He didn't have a match scheduled, nor did he have any promos!"

Jojo scoffs beside me," You're kidding right. You know damn well why he's here."

I smirk looking back up at the monitor. All the divas now seemed highly absorbed in my cousin and I's conversation.

"So what, Punk has a thing for the new girl?" Maryse asked smirking.

"Hm...I dunno," I say casually, wrapping a strand of hair around my finger. The four divas in front of me all gazed at me with disbelieving looks.

"Okay, yeah! A big thing!" I squeal! All the divas gasp, smiles on their faces, and we immediately burst into talk about the couple. I can just feel Jojo rolling her eyes behind me. I'm sure of it when I loud high pitched whistle reverberates through the hall. All of us quiet down and turn to her.

"Will you girls please hush up and watch the damn monitor!" We all grumble turning back towards the monitor to watch the interaction.

Punk waited until the crowd quieted to bring the mic up to his lips.

"Now was that a kick ass match, or what?" The crowd burst into another loud fit of cheers and I saw Tyler's face light up. All the divas back here started smiling too. I, for one, am happy. If these girls weren't sure about this idea before, they sure as hell were now.

~Tyler~

I laughed out loud at the crowd's reaction. My eyes turned back to meet Punk's and he winked at me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and this time, I couldn't stop it. Of course it had to have been live this time. I hope Phil didn't notice though.

Just as I think this, I catch him smirking over at me, and that one discreet little wink lets me now: Yes, that bastard noticed, and he's about to take full advantage of it.

"Okay, so as always, I was right. Total kick ass match. But here's what I really want to know: What do you guys think of that kick ass diva in the ring right now, little miss Tyler Gerdelman?"

The crowd roared their approval and I laughed as a "Tyler's Kickass" chant started up.

Punk smiled, "That's funny you guys, because you see, I was thinking the exact same thing and more."

My mouth fell open as a loud "ooh" resounded from the crowd. What exactly was the more. Before I could even get a mic to ask, his music was blaring through the arena again and he was blowing me a kiss as he strolled back behind the curtain. Around me, the crowd now had a "Punk hearts Tyler" chant going. I didn't know what to do next as I stare straight ahead at the spot Punk had just been standing in.

_"If given the opportunity, Philip Jack Brooks would run a mile in stilettos just to get you to notice him,"_

A/N: So will Tyler and Phil get together? Or rather more importantly are the divas about to get chewed out? Please R&R guys love ya :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Tyler~

"_If given the opportunity Philip Jack Brooks would run a mile in stilettos just to get you to notice him." _Danny's words again echoing through my head alongside the continuing chant of Punk hearts Tyler. I was flushed from what had just happened. The thought of not only going on a date with Phil tonight, but the fact that he actually likes me as much as I like him almost turned me to jelly. But as I stepped through the curtain my mind crashed back to the here and now and the fact I was about to get my ass chewed out by Teddy Long. No doubt the first ass chewing of many more to come. I was glad I had gotten up here before the rest of the women as it meant I would take the brunt of his rage. And as expected as I turned away from the curtain I was met with a highly irritated (ok so that's like the understatement of the century) Teddy Long. It took him a while to get his words out to which I had to try and not laugh and make things worse.

"DO…Do You…Grr…Argh…GERDELMAN Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. Thekindoftroubleyou'vejustcaused!" The other divas filed through the curtain just then all ecstatic with what just happened. "And You!" Teddy hollered pointing at them I could feel there excitement slowly drain away. "You all should know better! I expect shit like that from a TNA reject!" He so didn't just go there. But I managed to stop myself though I could see Danny and JoJo had a few choice words for him. I sent them a look saying don't think about it and thankfully they kept shut. "The match shouldn't have lasted that long! There should have been no one ringside! There definitely should have been no interference AND WHAT IN ALL THAT IS GOOD WAS CM PUNK DOING HERE!" he huffed out. He seriously needed to calm down before he had a heart attack. He continued to rant as I went over a thought that had popped into my head. The fact that we started this on Smackdown. This could prove highly advantageous to us. I was brought back by JoJo who was waving her hand in my face.

"Could you for one second stop drooling over.." I shut her up with a hand over her mouth. She glared at me, but I ignored her.

"Teddy?" I tried but he kept ranting. "Yo TEDDY!" I screamed getting the older man's attention. "Just let me run something past you. Did you hear the way the fans reacted to that match out there? They loved it, they loved us. The fans want to see the divas slugging it out, they don't want to see booty shakes and hair flicks. Now if you check out twitter and see what the board has to say. If they are happy with the outcome of what just took place. Then Teddy you can take full credit. You can use it against Ace and end up being GM of both shows. If it blows up then blame me as I orchestrated it all, blame me and Ace as I'm from his roster." Jojo and Danny smirked at me highly impressed with the new plan. I took a second to poke my tongue out at the girls for ever doubting my ingenious-ness and accusing me of drooling over Phil. Though I'm pretty sure I have done so at some point. I looked back at Teddy to see him deliberating. I'm sure every diva in the vicinity was holding their breath.

"You know Gerde…" he started to use my last name then stopped, smiling down at me. "Tyler that sounds like a very good idea." I heard every breath that was being held whoosh out.

"Exactly Teddy." I smiled back placing a hand on his shoulder. "None of us can stand Ol'snigglefritz and would love to have you running both Smackdown and Raw." I could see the idea was highly appealing to him as his smile widened.

"Right Tyler, Ladies stick around and you can find out what the head honchos have to say." I almost went to warn him about our plans, but if they didn't like what we had done we didn't care as we would keep doing it till they loved it.

~Danny~

The second Teddy left Ty she was immediately swarmed with Divas. They were all bombarding her with questions about what was up with her and the Chicago native. She seemed at a loss as to what to say to calm the excited women around her.

"It's nothing serious, you guys. We're just going to catch a movie-"

"Is it a romantic, girly movie, or is it a horror flick?" I ask. Ty looks at me, a bit confused.

"Does it matter?" All the girls backstage, even Jojo all shouted a simultaneous "yes". Ty jumped a little before sweeping her hair out of her face.

"I don't know. It might be a scary movie, it's not like I thought to check. I mean, it was Philip Jack Brooks asking me out. You can't tell me that any of you would've said no even if he was taking you to go see Alvin and the chipmunks!" Ty reasoned in a dreamy voice. All the divas smirked, agreeing with Ty. I frowned.

"Well that just won't do," I said. Ty turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going on that date we need specific details so that we can get you ready," Ty looked warily at me as I smirked.

"What exactly do you mean by 'ready'?"

"She means we need to know what's going on so we can give you a makeover for the occasion. Duh, Ty. Utilise ton cerveau," Maryse said, rolling her eyes as she tapped Ty on the side of the head.

"Why do I need a makeover? What's wrong with the way I already look?" Ty asked, seeming a bit self-conscious. I sigh.

"Nothing is wrong with the way you look, Ty," I say, hugging her," But we're going to give you one anyway because we're bored as hell. Come on, Ty, it'll be fun, I promise!" I plead looking up at her hopefully. She sighed and nodded slowly, a smile coming over her face.

"I guess so. But if I look retarded, I swear, I'll beat every one of you!" She threatened, looking completely serious. I laugh.

"Ha, you know how many times a day me and Jojo hear that one? Doesn't matter, because you are going to look awesome for your date! But if by chance you do look retarded, then bring it, I swear, I'll knock you out. Not before the date though, because toothless, is not too cute so let's get ready!" I manage to get out in one breath. They're all now looking at me like I'm on crack. I can't help it though, I'm so excited for Ty and Punk! When no one moves, I roll my eyes.

"Divas! Start the beautification process!" I yell! They all start moving, grabbing Ty and hauling her off towards the locker rooms.

"I think y'all should start the de-mustification process first though!" Jojo yelled after them. I stop and look at her and as her eyes finally meet mine, they widen.

"What? She just got out of a match, you think that smells fresh?" Jojo asked me. I start to respond, but stop, shaking my head as I grab her by the arm, pulling her down the hall in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" she asks stumbling along behind me.

"To find Punkers and torture answers about him and Ty out of him. And hopefully find out what movie they're seeing so we can sneak in and watch the date."

We've finally come upon the guys locker room area. Now which one was the room Punk was in again?

"Hey, Jojo-"

"Hm?" She turns and looks up at me.

"You remember which one's Punk's?" She opens her mouth to respond but no words come out and her brow furrows as she shifts her weight to her other foot. Suddenly she smiles, nodding.

"Yeah! Eenie, meanie, miney, moe!" she says, pointing to the doors on each side of the wall. The door she lands on, she swings open and walks inside. Yeah cuz that's not a total invasion of privacy. Nonetheless, I follow her into the room. We look around, there are a few bags on the floor, clothes strewn about. Jojo starts to pick through some of the mess.

"This is disgusting. What in the hell lives in here? A blind, grease covered sink rat trying to make a nest in this shit?" She says, distastefully.

"I have no idea, but it smells like cat piss," I sneer, manoeuvring carefully through the dirty clothes. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see something sticking out of a bag in the corner. Looks like someone's sweaty wrestling singlet. Gross. My body freezes as I realize what I've just seen. Only one man here, if that is what you'd call him, wears that kind of singlet.

"Jojo, I don't think this is Punk's room. This is Sw-" We both jump and hush as several voices emanate from the shower area of the locker room. The door to it opens, and steam begins to pour out. My blood runs cold as I look to Jojo. She's staring straight ahead at the door, not moving. My eyes flash between the door and her as the voices get closer and closer.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe that whole thing with Punk and the new girl?" Jack Swagger asked aloud as he moved around the mess in the locker room.<p>

All I could see were three sets of feet moving across the floor from my hiding spot, curled up underneath the bench. Across from me, Jojo lay under the bench on the other side of the room. I mouthed the words "what do we do?" over to me. She stared back at me blankly before smiling. "Eavesdrop, dumbass!" She mouthed back. Of course that'd be what she wants to do. I lay still, listening on.

"I know right? As if those retarded divas weren't already taking up enough of our air-time. Now that douche bag from Raw's wasting the little we have left, talking about how "kickass" that girl is? Please, more like kiss ass!" Dolph's voice responded. He would know all about kissing ass, wouldn't he? I could see Jojo clenching her teeth together, trying to fight the urge to say something as I rolled my eyes.

"You guys heard he was taking her out tonight?" Mike's voice asked.

"Yeah, I heard they were going to the movies or something," Jack answered.

"Awesome. We get less time because the divas don't know what they're supposed to be doing in the ring and that chick gets rewarded for causing this shit with a movie and a cash cow...' Dolph muttered right as he plopped down on the bench I was under. I went stiff as the bench moved around over me as Dolph dressed.

"We shouldn't have to deal with this," Mike started. Oh great, he's gonna preach..."We're some of the top names here, yet all the attention is on that new girl."

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked. He bent down near Jojo's bench to get something off the floor and I could see her freeze, eyes wide as saucers. Then he was up again and she let out a long silent breath.

"Easy. She wants to be the center of attention, then she'll be the center of attention. But after we're done with her, she won't want to be anymore. All we gotta do is get her off her game," Mike said. I listened closely, my eyes flashing to Jojo. We had to hear this.

"How're we going to do that?" Jack asked.

"She's a girl, Jack. All we'd really have to do is ruin her hair, or mess with her makeup or some crap like that," Dolph responded, getting up off the bench.

"No, that wouldn't work. She's like an older version of those two teenage brats," Mike sneered. I rolled my eyes and mocked him silently from my hiding place. On the other side of the room, I could see Jojo flicking off in his general direction and mouthing obscenities profusely.

"But what would work on any girl, is tearing her down in front of their crush," Mike finished. My brow furrowed as we listened on.

"Are you proposing that we follow the mutt and the tramp out on their date and mess with the chick's head?" Dolph asked from his spot right in front of my bench.

"I'm proposing that we follow them out and get them both out of their comfort zones. Think about it: We could jack up the WWE champion's mind-set and break his little time wasting girlfriend all with one stone. Then, when things get extra shitty, blame it on the brats! It's not like it wouldn't be like them to screw something up," Mike laughed. I clenched my teeth together as I looked across at Jojo. She stared back at me, her eyes narrowed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She mouthed.

"Hell to the yeah," I mouthed back.

All of a sudden, a bag dropped down in front of my face and covered the light. Everything seemed dark and then, a sliver of light shone through as someone began to rifle through the bag, moving it in and out of the way of the light. My eyes widen as I see Dolph's hands rummaging through his bag, causing some of his things to fall out of it under the bench, only inches away from me. I grimace as his hands move closer to me as he reaches for the items. My hand automatically goes to my pocket and I pull out my phone, texting for help though my eyes never leave his hand. Pressing send, hold my breath and wait. Not even five seconds later, I hear the door to the room slam open and several voices begin shouting around the room. Dolph's hand disappears from view and in the small amount of light I have, I can see something he forgot to pick up, his phone. I grab it and slip it into my pocket. Mike's voice yells out for everyone to shut up and all movement stops. I can see four new sets of feet in the room.

"What are you idiots doing?" Mike growls.

"You guys need to get out of here," A man's voice, Kofi's says calmly.

"And why, exactly would we do that?" Jack asks, stepping up closer to Kofi. The room gets extremely quiet and the tension in the room is palpable, even from my position.

"You know what? Forget 'em, guys," Evan's voice starts. I can see him, Kofi, and two other guys, who are no doubt the remaining twinks start to turn for the door," But if you guys see Alex's pet in here, let us know."

What? No, don't leave! Why in the blue hell does he think I texted them? I am not here because it smells nice!

"Wait! No Evan, look there he is!" Alex yells. Suddenly, the room is filled with shrieks and screams from Mike, Dolph and Jack and the door slams behind them as they race out.

"Coast is clear, you two can come on out!" Cody's voice rings. I push the bag away from me and uncurl myself from under the bench. Jojo rolls from under the other one, dusting herself off as she stands up.

"What are you two doing in here?" Evan asked us.

"We were looking for Punk's room," I sigh.

"He was two doors down from us as usual, dumbasses," Kofi laughs. Glaring over at him, I try to resist the calling urge of spearing him and ripping out every last damn one of those braids...

"Huh, no thanks for saving our asses guys?" Alex mutters. I smile.

"Thank you, Alex Riley for responding to my plea for help like a true superhero. You are indeed my knight in shining trunks," Jojo drones out monotonely, smirking over at him. I laugh as he scoffs, but then I glance down and jump.

"Baw, what the hell is that?" I yell, grimacing at the...at the... the thing in his hands. Alex holds it protectively to his chest, petting the creature.

"His name is Brosuf and he is my kitty cat!" Alex shrieked as he defended the apparent 'cat'. If he thinks for one second that I believe that thing is a cat then he has another thing coming.

"Where did it come from?" I ask grimacing. Alex avoided my eyes as he answered.

"The pet store!" I leaned back, hand on hip as I stared at him wide eyed. He knows he's a damn liar. I switch my gaze to Jojo and her brow is furrowed as she stares at the thing.

"You found that outside by the dumpster?" She asks. Alex sighed, giving in.

"He was clawing at Laurinaitis' car after the last Raw show,"

"Good cat..." I start impressed, "But get rid of it. It has fleas but no fur."

"Yes he does!" Alex yelled. Jojo walked up near him, her eyes scanning carefully over the cat.

"Na, that's mold fuzz," Alex shrieked and dropped the cat, that in no possible way can actually be a cat. He looks back up at us, a stink face on.

"Imma go wash my hands..." We nod as he exits the room.

"We have got a slight problem," Cody says. I nod.

"Yeah, those three idiots are trying to sabotage Ty and Punk," I growl.

"What?" They all exclaim.

"Isn't that what you were talking about?" Jojo asks. Kofi shook his head no.

"We were talking about Teddy wanting you guys to stay. He says he needs you in his office asap," Evan clarified. I growled, irritated.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't let them hurt Ty and we can't afford to get in any more trouble. Knowing Laurinaitis, he might just try and punish the divas if we do something about Mike, Jack and Dolph!" I say, looking over to Jojo. She sighed.

"Yeah, but we're already in trouble for the shitload of equipment those idiots broke in the gym. And Ace is still pissed at me for 'disrespecting' him the other day,"

"So what? We can't do anything to help Ty?" I ask, my mood dropping.

"Well why can't you just tell her what's going on?" Cody asked.

"That wouldn't work, that would just piss her off more and we might end up with an even worse scenario than the thing with Layla tonight the next time she gets in the ring," I reason. Why is this so complicated? Then I remember the little thing in my pocket...I smile over at Jojo, fingering the phone. She raises an eyebrow at me before walking over.

"What you got there?" She asks, looking down at the phone in my hand.

"This here, is Mr. Ziggles' phone. The phone he uses to call everyone, from Mike, to Jack, probably Vickie, and most definitely, Laurinait-ass," Jojo smiles deviously up at me. I smirk back down at her. This situation just got a whole helluva lot easier and more likely than not diarrhoea inducing for anyone deciding to cross paths with us.

"You guys aren't seriously gonna-" Cody stops speaking as Jojo and I raise an eyebrow at him. Kofi and Evan are staring at him as though he's got a teacup piggy shoved up his anus. Evan turns back to me.

"So what's the plan, Dan-Dan? Need our help?"

"A lot actually. First, we have to separate that overgrown blonde ape and "Not I said the frog" from homeboy with the ghetto pink shirt flapping out his asscrack. From there, we'll send texts to Mike's and Jack's phones that Nick wants them to meet up with him someplace. Then that's where you guys come in," I explain. Kofi raised his hand.

"I'm guessing they'll all somehow end up being bound, gagged and thrown in a corner somewhere at Casa Del Boom Squad and Co?" Kofi asked. I nodded, a smile on my face. I love these guys. No matter what, you can always count on them to help bail you out of something or kidnap someone. Kofi nodded, motioning for me to continue.

"We need you guys to hold them there just until the movie ends and Ty and Punk are back in their rightful hotel rooms,"

"Okay, but who's going to take care of Teddy?" Jojo asks looking over at me. Even as she asks this, our eyes flash over Alex as he walks back in.

"What am I doing and how much damage can I cause?" He asks automatically.

"Can you distract Teddy just long enough until our movie ends?" I plead.

"Depends, can I have a food fight in catering?"

"Duh," I roll my eyes. Alex cheers quietly in his corner.

"And remember guys, Ty and Punk cannot, under any circumstances find out about this. Got it? They all nodded. I smiled. This oughtta be fun.

* * *

><p>Jojo and I sat with the other divas in the locker room, waiting for Ty to come out. Layla and Michelle were still working on Ty but I couldn't wait. I wanted to see her now! Won't they hurry the hell up? Jojo and I had had our match and had cleaned up already. We were currently sitting on the couch in our locker room with the rest of the divas, Jojo lying down next to me, her reddish hair fanning out over my lap as I sat playing with it. She had on a pair of blue and black checked skinny jeans, a pair black converse, and a black wild child t-shirt with a heart shaped guitar on the front, several bangles thrown on her wrist and an autobot sign necklace. I had on a blue and black striped tutu with black leggings underneath, a pair of aqua converse, and a blue kool aid t-shirt with sparkly white suspenders. I had on the dangly popsicle earrings and a gummy bear necklace, my hair in a side ponytail. Suddenly, the door swung open and Michelle and Layla stepped through, grinning.<p>

"Okay, ladies, introducing Ty Gerdelman, who is now FLAWLESS!" They said together, steeping aside. Ty walked through the door and I smiled as the rest of the divas cheered.

"So, how do I look-"

"Oh my gosh Ty! You like amazing!" I squealed cutting her off as I ran up and hugged her.

"Hey kiddles, don't mess up the outfit!" Michelle play growled, pulling me back.

"My bad," I apologise.

"Go on," Layla started," Give us a little twirl,"

Ty smiled, spinning around. She looked awesome! LayCool had her in a pair of ripped white skinnies with a studded pink belt and black heels. She had on a pink, black and white tank top with a skull with angel wings on each side. She had on a heartbreaker necklace and earrings that each side was half of a heart. Her hair was falling down over her shoulders, curled. She smiled nervously over at us.

"Remember Ty, we did this for you so we expect every last detail of this date when you get back. Promise?" Maryse asked. Ty nodded.

"I promise you guys. And thanks," Ty smiled. Right then, there was a knock on the door Ty's smile got bigger. I grabbed Ty's hand and squoze it as Jojo went to open the door, revealing Punk. He had on a dark pair of affliction jeans and a black button down. When he saw Ty, his smile widened and I swear, his eyes could've rolled out of his head. Jojo smirked as she looked back between Ty and Punk, sitting down on the arm of the couch. She looked up at the man and grimaced.

"Punk, stop drooling man, you're getting me wet!" She clowned. All the divas stifled giggles as Punk actually brought his hand up to wipe away the supposed spittle. When Jojo began laughing uncontrollably, he pushed her down from her perch, glaring at her. I rolled my eyes, clearing my throat loudly. He flicks his eyes over at me, a blush coming lightly over his face as I motion to Ty. He quickly walks over to her, a small smile on his face.

"Are you ready to hit the movies, my beautiful badass?" He asked, hooking an arm with Tyler. All the divas let out small 'awes' as he handed her a single white rose tinged with pink around the edges. Ty took it in her hand, smiling brightly. Poor thing looked so excited she couldn't speak.

"Absolutely, my reigning champ," Ty answered.

"You guys don't get into any trouble while we're gone, okay?" Punk called over his shoulder at us. The two began to walk to the door, both enveloped in their own little world. I frown after them as I glance at Jojo. She looks dumbfounded at the couple before looking back at me.

"What in the hell are you talking about? We're coming too!" Jojo yelled after him. Punk stopped in his tracks and I could tell even though he was facing the other direction that he had rolled his eyes.

"Then come on!" He yelled impatiently.

"Nah, we'll meet up with you at the car. I forgot my purse in Evan's locker room!" I say as I pull Jojo out with me. I can hear Punk sigh behind us and Ty giggling as we race past the two down the hall.

"You guys need to hurry up!" Punk called after us.

"Hush! We've just given you two the time to make out in the car! You're welcome!" I yell. Jojo looks over at me, smiling.

"How much do you want to bet that Ty's turned bright red right about now?" I smirk.

"Hell, I could bet my whole left foot on that one,"

We turn down the hall and run into Evan, Cody and Kofi in front of Jack and Dolph's locker room. Kofi had a roll of duct tape in one hand.

"You ready?" Evan asks us.

"Yeah, and you're sure that neither Jack or Mike or anyone else is in there with him right now?" I asked them. They nodded and quickly went into the room, closing the door behind them. Soon, the sound of a struggle began to resonate from behind the door. There was one shriek, followed by a few muffled voices before the door swung open and Kofi poked his head out.

"Coast clear?" He asked. We nodded.

"Awesome. Come on, guys," Kofi called into the room. The highflier appeared in the doorway, dragging a taped up Dolph Ziggler along with him, Cody looking around and shutting the door.

"We'll be in our hotel room if you need us. Alex is in Teddy's office right now, so he should be good for a few hours," Cody said. I nodded, and quickly pulled out Dolph's phone.

'Can u guys meet me the back entrns?" I sent the text to Jack and Mike before sliding the phone back in my pocket.

"Alright, you guys should be able to find the rest of the brat pack near the back entrance in a little while. Once you get them, take them to your room and just keep them quiet and oblivious," I explain.

"Got it," Cody nodded," Let's go you guys. Have fun you two!" He called after us as he and the other two twinks raced down the hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jojo and I began racing down the hall once again, this time towards the exit. We made it outside and began to walk towards Punk's car. We came up around the back and I noticed the car was off. They had to have been in there for at least fifteen minutes, why hadn't Punk turned the car on yet? As we got closer, Jojo shushed me, pointing into the passenger window. I glanced in and had to do a double take. I smiled. Ha! I figured they would take advantage of that time! Me and Jojo smirked, looking into the car window, as Punk pulled away from kissing Ty. And of course fate would have it that he happened to open his eyes then and notice us. We both waved at him, and he rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath. Ty, not knowing what was going on, turned to look out her window and blushed as she saw us. We both laughed before opening the door and hopping into the back seat. I could tell the car ride was going to be an extremely long and awkward one for the couple in the front, courtesy of Jojo and I. Jojo looked over at me smirking before leaning her head into the front of the car.

"Hey, Punk?"

"Hm?" He grunted at her.

"Can you turn up the a/c? It's getting pretty hot in here," Jojo giggled. I burst into a fit of laughter, nearly falling out of my seat as I saw both Punk and Ty blush furiously and Punk pushed Jojo down making her sit. Aw, they are so cute together!

~Tyler~

I was so grateful to the other divas. I hadn't felt I needed to get dressed up, but now I was I felt a hundred times more confident and sassy. Danny came and squeezed my hand as a smile stretched across my face when Phil knocked on the door. Jojo opened it and he stood just staring at me I blushed, but felt better when Jojo spoke up.

"Punk, stop drooling man, you're getting me wet!" She teased everyone including myself tried not to laugh and it was adorable when he actually went to wipe said drool away. Jojo burst out laughing and realising she was teasing Phil shoved her down. Danny coughed to get his attention and he turned to look at a smile on his face as he walks towards me.

"Are you ready to hit the movies, my beautiful badass?" He asked, hooking an arm with mine. He hands me a single white rose the edges tinged in pink. I lose the ability to speak at how sweet he is. The others aww him and I manage a smile.

"Absolutely, my reigning champ," I answer him.

"You guys don't get into any trouble while we're gone, okay?" Punk called over his shoulder at Jojo and Danny. We begin to walk out my eyes trapped by his beautiful hazel orbs.

"What in the hell are you talking about? We're coming too!" Jojo yelled after us. Phil stopped and I felt a twinge of guilt that I had forgot about the girls.

"Then come on!" He yelled impatiently.

"Nah, we'll meet up with you at the car. I forgot my purse in Evan's locker room!" Danny says he and Jojo rushing past us as Phil sighs and giggle at them.

"You guys need to hurry up!" Phil called after them.

"Hush! We've just given you two the time to make out in the car! You're welcome!" Danny yells and I lit up like a beacon. These girls should not be talking like that at all. As we get to Phil's car he pulls open the door for me and I smile stepping in.

"So we could prove those two wrong or…" He starts as he closes his door. I don't let him finish pulling him to me and attaching my lips to his. His hand grips my hip and the other trails along my thigh. I snake my arms around his neck and too soon it seems we pull away. I smile at him, but he roll his eyes.

"Damn it." I look at him confused until I see he's actually looking outside the car. I turn to see Jojo and Danny and I can't stop the blush that creeps up my face. They open the back doors up laughing and get seated. This was so going to be uncomfortable. Any second now they were going to start. Jojo leaned forward smiling innocently.

"Hey, Punk?"

"Hm?" He grunted at her.

"Can you turn up the a/c? It's getting pretty hot in here," Jojo giggled. Danny burst into a fit of laughter as I shrunk in my seat blushing furiously but happy to see that Phil was too. He pushed Jojo down making her sit. When we finally and I mean finally got to the theatre I wanted to scream in joy, two hours of just me and Phil without Jojo and Danny bugging the hell out of us or embarrassing us.

"So what are you two seeing?" Danny asked. I hadn't a clue yet so I looked at Phil.

"Like I'm telling you two squirts. I don't think so." I laughed he had a point I could see them sneaking into the same screen as us.

"We're just curious is all."

"Nuh-uh girls come let's get your tickets and you can go in." I smile. Phil sticks his hand out for me and I take interlacing our fingers. Danny gushes about us being cute, Phil just rolls his eyes and I blush as we head to the cashier.

"You mean our tickets."

"No we already have ours." Phil smirks flicking Jojo's ear. She growls incoherently at him. After they get the tickets we watch them go to their screen.

"You think they'll come looking for us?" I ask a small smile on my face.

"More than likely they can't leave anything alone. So come on we best go and enjoy what we can." He bought me popcorn and a drink to share. He pulled me into him kissing my temple as we walked to our own screen. It was the Devil Inside he had chosen and it sucked, but at least I had Phil to take my mind off things. As the lights went down we both kind of just sat there. He slowly moved his arm round my shoulders and I leaned into him. I turned kissing my head to kiss his cheek making him smile. He turned and kissed me, running his tongue along my lip. I opened my mouth our tongues dancing. I pulled back smiling only to see JoJo and Danny sat behind us.

"How the freak did you two get in here?" Phil turned glaring at the girls who just smiled sweetly at us.

"Oh feel free to continue, watching you two is way more interesting than this film." Jojo smirked I was glad it was dark as I blushed heavily.

"It's so sweet you two are so adorable!" Danny gushed.

"Yeah well way to ruin a moment." Phil grumbled. I smile and kiss his cheek trying hard to ignore the awws from the girls as a grin creeps on to Phil's face. The credits started to roll and not soon enough as the date became awkward with the girls lurking behind us.

"So come on, I don't know how much longer Alex can hold off without getting fired." Jojo said as we made our way back to the car.

Yeah well I'd like to know if we are given the go ahead or going to have to piss Teddy off even more." I sighed as we got in and Phil drove back to the arena me holding his hand the whole way back.

A/N: Ok that's it from me sorry its kinda super long. Will Teddy and the Board of directors be ok with the divas or will they have to keep doing things there way? Find out next time :D


End file.
